This invention relates generally to slide fasteners and more particularly to an automatic lock slider therefor.
Many types of automatic lock sliders have been heretofore suggested and used, in which the locking member is brought into and out of engagement with adjacent fastener elements by rotating its associated pull member. More specifically, the locking member of the prior art included a downwardly extending projection disposed for engagement in a limited space between adjacent fastener elements that have been fully coupled together. This arrangement has a drawback in that the locking projection when manipulating the pull member to lock the slider, must force apart the adjacent elements of the fastener and in doing so, often damages the elements especially where the latter is made of a plastic filament.